


Mother Love

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Community: lupin_snape, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have more in common than they thought.  Especially since a mother's love is strong and is ours all through our lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Love

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**  
_ Disclaimer:_   
** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Eileen looked down at the swaddled child in her arms and hoped for the best. His lips were plump and raspberry-coloured, his skin was rosy with health, his eyes—now closed in a well-earned nap—bluish-black and certain to be the sable brown of her own. Thank goodness his hair was thick, unlike her own thin locks.

Eileen bent down and pressed a kiss to the crown of the babe's head. She murmured, "May you grown to be a man of wisdom and light, Severus Snape, and know you are loved, always."

"C'mon, woman, they're takin' the pictures," Tobias shouted. Eileen shook her head and settled Severus more securely in her grasp.

"Coming, Tobias, coming."

Tobias stood fidgeting from foot to foot, already rumpled unlike Eileen, her innate dignity making her glide across the marble floor and out the door, went into the sunshine.

»¤«∞»¤«

Elizabeth Lupin smiled at the head on her chest, a milky bubble popping from between cupid's-bow lips. "Oh, Reynard, isn't he adorable?"

Reynard grinned and leaned close to tug the fine christening blanket over his well-fed son and his wife's breasts. " _Ma petite_ , you gave me the greatest gift a man can ever 'ave." He put his arm around Elizabeth and surreptitiously conjured a flowery pin and presented it with a kiss on her cheek. " _La fleur por mon fleur_ " he whispered.

Elizabeth smiled and let Reynard put the pin on her collar. They sat in the small church's garden, waiting for the other family's christening to finish. "Would you give something to the other mother, love?" she asked softly, shifting her son so she could cover herself.

"Ah, _ma petite_ , she can make her own gifts, that one." Reynard drew a gentle finger down his son's downy cheek. "I felt her magic, most powerful...as is her son and ours."

Bells rang signalling the culmination of the other christening service.

Elizabeth shook her head and handed the baby to his father. "You can hold Remus then. I've got to—"

Reynard let his wand poke out of his sleeve and suddenly his wife was as perfect as before, and Remus was waking up with a gurgle and a smile.

»¤«∞»¤«

**Forty Years Later**

 

"I was christening at St. Joshua's in Chiswick-on-Kent."

Severus looked at his fiancé and stopped his packing. "When?" he asked in a faintly interested voice. He didn't look over his shoulder at Remus, but his posture was one of listening intently.

"It was, ah, May 1st—"

"1966," Severus finished.

Remus paused in his packing and turned toward Severus. "Yes, that's right. How do you know?"

"I was christened in St. Joshua's in Chiswick-on-Kent the same day." Severus felt a shiver crawl up his and then dissipate into a bloom of warmth around his shoulders. 

Remus smiled and let the robes in his hands fall into the trunk as he went to Severus and pulled him into an embrace. He grinned down at Severus' strong features, seeing the softening in the corners of his lover's eyes. "Then we've been meant for each other for years, haven't we?" Remus kissed him, deeply, and most satisfyingly. When they broke apart, he nuzzled Severus ear and whispered, "I'm glad we're getting married there, too. My mum's buried there."

Severus looked up into Remus' amber-and-blue eyes. "As is my mother," he said in a soft voice. "They'll both be there to wish us well, don't you think?"

Remus pulled Severus closer. "Oh, yes, _mon cher_ , and I wouldn't have it any other way."

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  


**Author's Note:**

> [Patron Saint of Spies: Joshua](http://wiki.answers.com/Q/Was_there_a_patron_saint_of_spies_and_intelligence-gathering_operatives)


End file.
